Temptation
by Bellemme
Summary: Chuck has come home from the Christian boot camp he was sent to after being sprung trying to sleep with Georgina.  Serena & Blair have a bet, but why is Chuck the centrepiece in B's victory? Game on girls!
1. Prologue

My first Gossip Girl Fan Fiction. It was inspired when I rewrote a newspaper article on Ed West wick at the GG wrap up party, to make him seem like a prayer camping, abstaining virgin (Yes, ROTFLMAO). Well I thought even if Ed wouldn't, maybe I could get Chuck to. And yes, someone is just dying to corrupt him...

Is this going to get smutty? If B has her way then the smuttier the better!

Note: Gossip Girl, and the characters, are not mine.

If Ed wants to help me make the corruption scenes look authentic, I'm totally open to method acting! ;)

Chuck Bass looked around him at the people entering the building and sighed. All these people living their shallow, meaningless lives, not caring about the bigger picture. Once again he thanked God for that Thanksgiving Day five years ago that had changed his life. Yes he had been shaping up to become one of these empty vessels until he had been caught in Georgina Sparks bedroom. They had been just about to defile themselves when her mother walked in the room to call them to dessert. The outcry had been instantaneous, and his father had dragged him back home before Mr Sparks had a coronary.

The outcome had been swift – Georgina was sent to Penance, a boot camp for troubled young girls; while Bart sent him to The Shepherd, a boy's equivalent. He had spent the first two weeks tuning out the counsellor's words until the day he finally saw the light, and his calling. Now it was up to him to save these people as he himself had been saved.

He had come straight into the belly of the beast where his work was needed the most, and he was determined that he would not fail. All of their souls were counting on it.

Blair Waldorf sat there smirking at the Gossip Girl blast – so he was back. Chuck Bass was the last name on her list, and once she had him her set would be complete. Serena had been a fool to bet her that she couldn't bed the five most eligible heirs in New York City, and she had made quick work of the first four without even breaking a nail.

But this was the jewel in the crown; this was the one who would be the most satisfying victory of all. Chuck Bass had finally come home and she could almost smell his sweet virginal musk, which would soon be her new perfume of choice.

Nate Archibald smiled his pretty boy smile at her nervously on her left. He was trying to use those blonde All American boy looks to hold her attention, but dread started making him feel sick. He saw the smile on her face and knew his days as her latest distraction were coming to an end. Everyone knew Blair loved the chase, and he just fallen at her feet too easily.

He had done all he could to keep her attention focused on him, but all his old tricks weren't working anymore. Jewellery, flowers, love songs, and he didn't even want to remember her reaction to that love letter he slipped in her locker... he could still hear her laughter from the Met steps as she shared it with Serena and that bitch Dan Humphrey.

Blair looked around as soon as she noticed the murmurs getting louder. She licked her lips in anticipation of the sacrificial lamb who was about to enter her den. Shaking off Nate's hand from her leg, she reminded herself to delete his number off her cell tonight.

Blair stood up and made sure that she was front and centre in the room, the first thing that would garner his attention. Shaking out her loose chestnut curls, she angled her dress so that it seductively started to slip off one shoulder. She checked her reflection in the mirror on the wall, then winked over at Serena and Dan who were sitting in the corner, knowing what was about to come next.

She mouthed at Serena, "Game on baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, already a hand full of reviews in less than half a day. I had already written this so I've decided to post this as the Prologue was only a short introduction.

**Thank you to: epicCHAIR, BiteMeBass, QueenBee10, lisottina81, and Dulwich Said for taking the time to review! **

**Note: Gossip Girl, and the characters, are not mine**.

_If Ed wants to help me make the corruption scenes look authentic, I'm totally open to method acting! ;)_

_(I'm still waiting on his call)_

Chuck knew all eyes were on him as he walked into the room. His five year absence from the Upper East Side, and his sudden return was the cause of current speculation around the room.

When Blair Waldorf shook off Nate Archibald and took centre stage, everyone waited for her next move. Nate pouted like the clingy little wife he had become, and Blair was glad she wouldn't have to put up with the drama queen anymore.

Chuck saw her immediately, and he was quite sure that was the whole point of the exercise. The hair and lips were a dead giveaway to the identity of the mystery woman – Blair Waldorf. She still had the most beautiful chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, and five years later was wearing the same red lipstick that she started wearing at the age of eleven. Everything else was totally unrecognisable. The little girl had grown up, and Chuck couldn't help but think that she was a little too eager to make everyone aware of that fact.

The black lace dress she was wearing only reached to mid thigh, and the neckline had a deep scoop which was currently falling off her left shoulder. The scarce backing was strategically placed to cover the essentials, whilst also drawing the eye to those areas. She was looking straight at him, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Chuck Bass" she slowly walked up to him.

"Blair" he greeted her in return.

"I heard you'd come back. We've all missed you _so_ much." With this she draped her arms around his shoulders and enveloped him in what seemed like a friendly hug to the crowd around them.

Two things stopped the hug from being as innocent as it seemed.

Number One – Blair Waldorf didn't hug. This was no gesture of friendship; it was a message to everyone around them that Chuck Bass was off limits as of now. Anyone who dared to entertain thoughts in his direction would be asking for payback from the combined forces of S and B. The last victim still only had 3 centimetres of regrowth after that unfortunate hairdressing accident.

Number Two - For a friendly hug, several parts of Blair were in very close contact with a very shell-shocked Chuck. Chuck now had a very up close and personal knowledge of all the changes that five years had brought to Blair's body. She no longer had the boyish build of the pre-teen who he had grown up with, and all those changes were currently trying to become very friendly with Chuck.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and smiled at him like he was the only person in the room.

"We have so much to catch up on. Let me get you a drink." She steered him towards the bartender in the corner.

Chuck was only partly conscious of what Blair was saying as he was mentally reciting from the Book of Job, in his head, trying to distract his body's natural reaction to Blair's closeness.

"_For lust is a shameful sin, a crime that should be punished. It is a devastating fire that destroys to hell. It would wipe out everything I own."_

"Sorry, did you say something?" Blair looked at him and pressed a champagne glass into his hand.

"I'm sorry Blair, I don't drink. Did you have anything non-alcoholic?"

For a second Blair's shock was visible, but she quickly covered her slip with another blinding grin.

"Of course Chuck, come into the kitchen with me and I'll see what I can do for you."

Blair's train of thought worked quickly and decisively. Although she had initially been shocked at the extent of Chuck's virtuousness, she quickly changed tack and relished the thought that he wouldn't have a clue what she was up to.

Although Blair was quite content to win the bet no matter what the consequences, she now felt happier about the situation as she took in the sixteen year old Chuck Bass.

Chuck Bass at eleven had been two inches shorter than her, painfully skinny, and with a voice that changed pitch from one word to the next.

Chuck Bass at sixteen was now five inches taller than her, with a firm body that she had briefly got to enjoy acquainting herself with, and was looking forward to discovering further. The discovery that had shocked her most was his voice, as for a man who denied himself any sort of physical pleasure, his voice was made for sex. His low, earthy tones were currently reverberating around her head, causing her to get indecently turned on for someone who was still fully clothed, and had not yet been propositioned.

Luckily the lace dress was masking her nipples which currently wanted some physical contact with him.

She needed to make a plan, and she needed to get him alone to test how far and how fast she could go with Chuck. He had just given her the excuse she needed to start putting all the elements together, so that the seduction of Chuck Bass could begin. This time it was truly going to be all her pleasure.

Usually Blair would have sent someone in to get the drink for her, but she realised she could use the kitchen to her advantage to test the steadfastness of Chuck's defences. She decided to start by offering Chuck a choice between mineral water, and juice, purely due to their position on the bottom shelf of the fridge. When he chose the water she angled her chest to give him the best possible view as she crouched down to retrieve it for him. She waited for five seconds before looking up at him, and was pleased to see his mouth slightly open looking down at her. Her head was also, purely by chance, exactly at the height of his crotch. She kept her face forward, but let her eyes look up into his as she wet her lips.

"Did you want this?"

For a second a look of shock coloured his face, until he realised she was gesturing to the bottle in her hand. It was a full ten seconds before he was able to pull himself together to form a coherent sentence.

"That's fine, thanks."

She smiled up at him. She was going to enjoy this even more than she thought.

Chuck had known he was going to be up against people living by a different moral code to him. After five years he knew that he had to get out and do something positive in the world. He couldn't stay in the closeted world at The Shepherd anymore. He needed to face temptation in the real world, and maybe help others in turn. At this exact moment, however, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the major leagues that Blair Waldorf obviously played in.

Blair slowly stood up; close enough to feel the deep breath that Chuck let out.

"I'm so glad you've come back home Chuck. I can't wait to get to know you all over again."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, making sure she kept up their physical contact.

"Come over here. It's nice and quiet; we can hear each other talk."

With that she led him up the stairs, and down the deserted corridor. Too late he realised his mistake when she ushered him through the door, and he saw the queen size bed at the other end of the room.

They were standing in the middle of her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your alerts, reviews and positive feedback!**

**Cheers to: svenjen, Temp02, QueenB4ever, Gem15stone, lookinforlove, epicCHAIR, BiteMeBass, BassKingdom, QueenBee10, Dulwich Said, and lisottina81, you guys have made my day! **

_**If Ed wants to help me make the corruption scenes look authentic, I'm totally open to method acting! ;)**_

_**(I'm still waiting on his call – if you know him point him my way! ;))**_

_**No I definitely don't own Gossip Girl, as if I did we would have these two epic characters in the hole they've been put in at the moment (Bring It On Season 5!)**_

_**BTW: Warning**_** – Chair sex may **** be **_**starting to happen**_** next chapter (I love foreplay & seduction! Tee Hee!) And yes there is a cryptic clue in that sentence!**

**P.S: Pic of B's bedroom on my profile page!**

Chuck looked around, and tried to come to any sort of clear understanding of how he had ended up in Blair's bedroom. He had arrived at the party less than 10 minutes ago, and he was currently facing the devil incarnate, who he fondly remembered playing kiss chase with when he was seven. That girl was now a woman who had developed the game to a whole new level, and he was desperately trying to make sure she didn't end up tagging him '_it_'.

He tried to subtlety glance around the room, taking an inventory of the older Blair Waldorf, and seeing if there was anything he could use to his advantage. Sophisticated was the word which came to mind, and luxurious came straight on top of it, actually no not '_on top of'_, that was one phrase he didn't want to think of in association with Blair Waldorf. Sophisticated and luxurious were words that could also be used for the designer of this trap he had, unconsciously, walked into.

"I can actually hear myself think up here."

"So… this is your bedroom" Chuck almost kicked himself, note to self DO NOT mention beds or bedrooms!

"Yes, it's taken me a few years to get it exactly how I wanted it, but now it's perfect. "

"Oh, so you've been collecting everything? I'm afraid I wouldn't have the patience to do that, I'd just choose from what was available at the time."

"Well don't they say patience is a virtue?" With that the left side of Blair's mouth turned up in the sexiest seductive smile that Chuck had ever seen.

Chuck had a feeling that any virtuousness that Blair had once had, had long since left the building.

"So….." he began, and ended as he had no idea what to say next. Yes this was going to be a _long_ night.

"Are you going to be at St Jude's now your back?"

"Yes, I start on Monday. I had a quick tour today of course but I'll probably be more familiar with it by the end of the week"

"Well you'll have to let me show you around. Now that we're getting reacquainted I can be your first _friend." _The way that Blair mentioned the word friend gave a whole new meaning to it, one that would usually be followed by the words – with benefits!

"And I know all the best places to show you. Places that they just don't advertise in the school prospectus."

Blair sat herself on the edge of her bed, leaning her head to one side to show off the length of her neck. It dipped down to her bare shoulder, exposing just enough skin to tantalise the eyes without scaring her little virgin off. Chuck wasn't stupid enough to put himself into such a precarious position, and quickly made his way to the chaise lounge by her window. He placed his drink on his lap and tried to think of _any _type of conversation starter that had absolutely nothing to do with her bedroom, her bed, and how she looked sitting on it.

Blair changed tactics quickly and bounced off the bed, making her way over to the lounge.

"Ah, a man after my own heart. You wouldn't believe the amount of time I spend here looking outside, taking it all in. The view outside still takes my breath away every time I look out and realise how lucky we are. That's the thing about New York, whether you look from your window at midday or midnight, there is something happening, something that draws you into it, seduces you into discovering its hidden pleasures. But it always leaves you wanting more…"

As she began talking Blair sat down on the foot of the lounge. Even though she was talking about the view outside she obscured it from him, and the only thing in Chuck's line of sight was her face. A face that was now so close, he could see the different shades of brown that made up her eye colour.

"Aren't you glad you've come back Chuck?"

Chuck could have sworn the drink she'd given him was pure water, but he could also swear that this is what it would feel like to consume alcohol. He could feel his head swimming, his breath become shallower, and his tongue felt as though he couldn't articulate the words his brain was telling him to say. His field of vision closed until just her face was visible to him. He did the only thing he could think of, he closed his eyes. He blanked out her face, and tried to think of something that would give him his sanity back for a second, that was all he needed to gain back some purchase on what was happening.

For some unknown reason the thought that popped into his brain was the memory of his father talking to him today in his study. Yes that was definitely something that rid his mind of any sort of lustful thoughts. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, and tried to get himself back on track.

"You'll have to forgive me; it's been a very long day and I don't think I'm very good company at the moment."

"I totally understand" Blair all but purred, "You've probably been inundated with people wanting to talk, I imagine all you probably wanted to do is relax and unwind without having to play twenty questions with the crowd downstairs."

He knew this was his chance to escape. He had quickly come to the conclusion that he was not yet up to withstanding the arsenal she had at her disposal, and he needed to strategically withdraw for now.

She silently took the drink from his hand, but with his eyes still shut he hadn't noticed her slip away towards the door until he saw the back of his eye lids turn to black. As he opened them he noticed that she had dimmed the lights down to their minimum, and was on her way back to the couch.

"Never say that I'm not an understanding hostess. You just sit back and relax and take in the view."

She came up behind him and placed her hand on the back of his neck, then suddenly purred,

"You have had a stressful day; the knots in the back of your neck are so tight you'll have a migraine in no time."

It wasn't the day he had been having which had caused those knots, but the non-stop offensive that one Blair Waldorf had launched since he walked into her house. For every counter attack he had tried, he had then been faced with a new, different offensive that was keeping him off balance.

She squeezed in behind him, forcing him to move along the couch.

"Here, I won't say another word. You just shut your eyes, unwind, and forget about everything,"

With that Blair placed her hands on the back of his neck and began gently massaging the knots that she had unwittingly formed away. He wanted to tell her to stop but he was caught up in the feel of her hands on his neck, and the darkness lulled everything into slow motion. He was relaxing and as he did all thoughts of stopping her blanked out of his brain; in fact every thought and reason fled his brain quickly and time slowed down, his eyes closed and he let the pleasure wash over him, unable to withstand the barrage anymore after such a concerted attack. She massaged his neck, before continuing down onto his shoulders and the top of his back. He began to slowly lie back down towards her, and an evil smile formed on her lips.

Yes, she thought, this was going to be even easier than she imagined.

She moved onto his head as he lay back, massaging his scalp with feather light touches, trying to stop any rational thoughts that would stop the victory she could almost taste. Serena would be paying up by morning, and she would have done a good deed by introducing Chuck to the pleasures that a woman's body could provoke. It actually felt good to feel the weight of Chuck's body on top of her, to be pushed down and sandwiched between him and the couch. Nate had been so bloody lazy lately, always making her do all the work and wanting her on top. The full body contact was a nice change of pace, and he wasn't as slight as Nate was, he already had a fully proportioned man's body. She was deciding whether or not she might even be willing to take him on as a student of sorts when she started to feel his chest gently start to vibrate. She frowned slightly and took her hands off his scalp, peering over and at his front.

It happened again, but this time was accompanied by the quiet murmur of snoring.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

She had put him to sleep.

Chuck awoke slowly to the feeling of a good night's sleep. He allowed himself a moment to reflect on yesterday before he opened his eyes. His reunion with his father had gone better than he had expected, and he had asked to see Chuck today regarding some good news he had to share. Everything was almost organised regarding his admission into St Judes, although he was still trying to unpack everything into some kind of order from the mountain of suitcases that he had amassed from his time at The Shepherd. Then it hit him – the party, or more particularly Blair Waldorf. What a close call that had been. She had hit him with an assault of the senses, never giving him a moment of peace, and he had still to work out why. Why him? He had enough self esteem to know that he was attractive looking, but nowhere near the level to justify the unrelenting attack from all sides last night.

Suddenly he felt his pillow move underneath him ….wait a second – moved?….he suddenly realised as he opened his eyes that this was not his bedroom. As he looked in front of him he knew he was not on a bed, but the one thing he definitely did know was that it was no pillow underneath him. In fact if he now had to take a guess, he was pretty sure that his head was nestled not on a pillow, but on the breasts of the aforementioned Blair Waldorf!

As reality came crashing down on him, other things quickly came streaming into his consciousness. His bowtie was missing, and his shirt buttons had been opened down to mid chest. In fact his shirt had been untucked from his pants, and as he quickly moved his hands to his waist he confirmed that yes, his belt was missing. He was unsure what to do, whether to jump up and risk waking her up, or try to slowly ease his way out of her arms and run like hell.

However Chuck had his options taken away from him when he felt the warm body behind him move slightly. Trying to stretch while still bearing his weight on top of her upper body, she sent outrageous messages through his brain which were causing unavoidable reactions to occur, reactions that would soon be quite visible to both of them, and which he had no control over.

She leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Good Morning Chuck. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken a while to get out, life has been crazy but all calm at the moment, so will be updating more regularly. Kisses xxx ooo xxx **

**Thank you so much for all your alerts, reviews and positive feedback.**

**All my love to: HnM skinnys, lisottina81, BassKingdom, epicCHAIR, svenjen, Gem15stone, Blood Red Kiss of Death, Temp02, jamieerin, and **

_**If Ed wants to help me make the corruption scenes look authentic, I'm totally open to method acting! ;)**_

_**(I'm still waiting on his call – if you know him point him my way! C'mon Ed a girl doesn't like to be kept waiting!)**_

_**No I definitely don't own Gossip Girl, as if I did we would have these two epic characters in the hole they've been put in at the moment (Bring It On Season 5!)**_

**A/N – Thankyou BassKingdom for giving me the idea to draw out the game a little bit more. After all foreplay is half the fun! Rawrrrr**

"Good Morning Chuck."

Finally, after a long night spent dreaming up increasingly more outrageous revenge plots against the sexy little virgin who had dared to fall asleep on Blair-fucking-Waldorf, her time had come.

Her hand slowly crept over his shoulder making its way in to the smattering of hair on his chest, her nails lightly scratching against his right nipple. She heard his breath catch as she pulled her nail back again watching his hand fold itself over hers.

"Blair," Chuck paused, trying to find a way to put this delicately. "About last night, I don't think…." But she quickly cut him off before he could get another word out.

"Chuck? …You don't think? …What are you trying to say?...Oh no, you couldn't!" Blair looked down at the floor "I didn't think you were like them…. you're different …. aren't you?" Blair looked up again directly into Chuck's eyes, her bottom lip trembling. She opened her eyes wide in a silent appeal; her best imitation of a brave little heroine trying desperately to not allow tears to fall was absolutely flawless.

"What are you talking about Blair?" Chuck pulled himself up off the chaise and was confronted by the sight of Blair lying back minus the dress she was wearing last night, leaving her in a jaw dropping black slip. The Blair in his dreams from last night was no competition for the reality laid bare in front of him. Her skin was smoother, her curves more luscious, and he began to feel tingling beginning in his fingertips as he began having random flashes of his hands touching everything before him. The erection which had begun as soon as he knew who was underneath him was accelerating at an alarming speed, and soon there would be no thoughts that would be able to bring it back under control. Then he caught sight of those large, confused eyes, and he realised she was very obviously trying not to cry. For the life of him Chuck couldn't figure out what had happened to have made her as upset as she was. Did she feel rejected because he had fallen asleep? "Why would I be different?"

Blair turned away from Chuck to face the window, figuring it would make it easier and more dramatic if he couldn't see her face when she unleashed the guilt trip on him.

"You're right…. why would you be different? I guess I just hoped…after last night. I mean I didn't expect you to feel … oh god how stupid am I? I deserve it, I really do…. I mean, as if you could think about me like that… what you really must think of me."

Blair played the scene like a pro, reeking of the insecure ingénue berating herself for her foolish choices. _Oh my god, I am so amazing at this, maybe I should consider joining the school drama club? _

Chuck was starting to worry, no cancel that, worry had come and left the building about the same time the words 'after last night' had left her lips.

"Blair I really think that…" He stopped then as his eyes fixed on something he had missed earlier. Sitting there on the floor was a slip of black material so tiny that if it hadn't been for the light colour of the rug he might have missed it. He looked at Blair, then he looked at the slip she was wearing and he realised he couldn't say anymore. For someone who prided himself on his ability to so easily articulate his thoughts, he found his downfall in the realisation that the tiny slip of material was a pair of panties that had obviously been sold as a set with the slip that was still covering Blair.

"Just go.. please! Leave. " She threw a little hitch into her voice at this point to tighten the screws just a little bit more. "Please go!"

With those last words she flung herself off the chaise and bolted into her bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and started babbling and mumbling for her audience outside throwing in the odd 'stupid fool' and 'idiot', while checking herself out in the mirror.

Well at least she had been able to make herself look the part, she observed. Her hair looked as though he had spent the better part of last night with his fingers entwined in it. It had been an absolute bitch to manoeuvre herself into the position to be able to get her dress off, but taking off her panties with him asleep on top of her had taken the better part of half an hour. The only thing that had made it all worthwhile was the final look on his face as the realisation came that he may have spent the night ravishing her.

_Thank God he was a virgin_, she thought_. If he had really spent the night learning what it was like to fuck, then there was no way it wouldn't have been branded onto his brain for life._ _In fact she was doing him a favour as who wouldn't want to brag they had Blair Waldorf as the benchmark for all future fucks?_

Chuck stood there in absolute silence, looking at the door Blair had fled into and then back to the discarded underwear on the floor. What could he say? Would she listen to anything he had to say at the moment? He couldn't breathe; he felt the room closing in on him. He needed to think about this, fearing that he would make the situation worse by saying the wrong thing again. She wouldn't listen to him at the moment anyway. His gut feeling was that he was doing the wrong thing, but his need to breathe again overrode everything else and he slowly walked out Blair's bedroom door.

She waited until she heard the door click shut, and then gave him another 3 minutes to reach the lift and exit the penthouse. She strolled out the bathroom grabbing her phone off the dresser and leant against the bedroom door.

"Hey S, how are you this morning?"

Serena was still half asleep and trying to quiet Dan who was mumbling about who the hell would call at this time of the morning. She pushed him off the bed and he hit the floor cursing.

"Shut up Dan, it's B." Serena tucked the phone between her pillow and her ear. "Hey B, how was your night? Do I owe you any money yet?"

"Not _yet S, _but I'd say by the end of the week you will be bowing down the fucking Queen of Manhattan."

"Oh, your ego's is in good shape today isn't it? Last night must have gone well, we stayed till past midnight and we never saw either of you come back down."

Blair smiled to herself, knowing Serena wanted all the pertinent details of her encounter with Chuck. She was going to be cautious with her though, as Serena wasn't above fucking her around, especially when there was a bet on the line.

"Well let's just say that I spent the night getting much better acquainted with a new and improved version of Chuck than I remember. All the improvements definitely meet with my approval."

"Yeah I don't really think you're going to find this conquest any hardship."

"Hmm.. Well that will just make the payoff for all my hard work worth it. So, what are you doing today S? Actually don't bother answering that, you are coming out with me to help me choose an outfit for school tomorrow."

"Oh and I suppose this outfit is going to knock Chuck straight into your bed, hey?"

"You have no idea S. You have no idea." Blair laughed to herself as she hung up the phone and strolled back into the bathroom.

Chuck was sitting outside the common area of St Jude's and Constance trying to come up with a way to strike up the conversation that he was going to have to have with Blair. He had been trying to make sense of the events of yesterday morning. Had things really happened with Blair that he could have no memory of? Had he been intimate with her, as her words had seemed to imply? He needed to talk to her and clear up any confusion surrounding their encounter on Saturday night.

All at once cell phones chimed around him, and people immediately stopped what they were doing to locate their phones and read the messages they had been sent.

He noticed the girl on his right look shocked at whatever it was she had read. People started showing the message to each other and an excited buzz began. He walked up behind the girl and glanced over her shoulder at the picture that had been the cause of all the current talk. Even though it was a bit blurry there was no mistaking the close-up of Blair Waldorf, holding one hand in front of her to ward off the photographer, and the other hand wrapped tightly around her chest almost like she was protecting herself. Her head was aimed away from the photographer but the profile was unmistakable.

Underneath the photograph was the caption: Spotted making her way to school, our B looking for the entire world like a fallen Queen. Who's knocked her down off her throne, or maybe we should say knocked her up? Or sympathies B! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl

As he looked out he noticed a tall blonde boy looking straight at him pouting at him, with a look of disgust on his face. Chuck tried to think if he remembered him, or if he had had a run in with him during his troubled youth. He looked familiar but he couldn't place a name to the face, as Blair had taken away every ounce concentration he had possessed.

A crowd started gathering near the school entrance, and people were peering at whoever it was that was at the centre of all the fuss. Slowly the students parted down the middle and through them swept the small but stoic figure of Blair Waldorf. The blonde boy approached her but she pushed past him. Right behind her was a tall blonde girl who had her arm slung around the shoulders of a slim guy with dark hair who he vaguely remembered seeing at the party on Saturday. Blair was a sharp contrast to the femme fatale in black lace he remembered from the party. Now she was totally covered up in a full length dark blue coat which floated around her ankles, a head scarf, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

The crowd seemed to part in front of him, and Blair suddenly looked straight at him. Even through her sunglasses, he could tell that she looked stunned to see him, and her bottom lip began to tremble in the same way it had yesterday morning. The sun glistening off her lip gloss made it stand out even more, and then just as suddenly she disappeared. Turning in the other direction she darted off towards the women's bathrooms before he could even say anything to her.

Serena pushed through the door trying to contain her laughter. As the door slammed shut she levered herselfup on the counter as she watched Blair reapplying her lip gloss.

"You are such an evil bitch B." Serena's laughter couldn't be contained as she watched her best friend remove the scarf from around her hair.

"Yeah well take notes hon; they may come in handy one day." Blair proceeded to fluff her hair into shape.

Jumping down from the counter Serena looked at her in their shared mirror.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be in Chuck's shoes right now. I think I made the smartest decision of my life when I became your best friend."

"Yeah, that is the smartest decision you've made in that pretty little blonde head of yours." With that Blair curled her finger around one of Serena sunny locks.

"Yeah bitch Blair is back in a big way…" Laughing, Blair grabbed Serena's arm and started to lead her out the bathroom as the siren rang.

"Come on,_ your_ bitch is waiting out there for you. Maybe you two can come up some more ways to help me torture Chuck into thinking he's taken my virtue."


	5. Chapter 5

**VERY SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Please check back here on Sunday for the next chapter, and a special announcement for all readers! **

**Love to all the readers, reviewers, and fellow authors who make this Chair lovin' universe go round!**

**Catch you back here on Sunday!**

**Love & kisses,**

**Bellemme.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for all your alerts, reviews and positive feedback!**_

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL CHUCK/ BLAIR/ CHAIR FANS!**_

_**WE'RE FINALLY MAKING OUR VOICES HEARD!**_

_**Are you sick of the way that our couple have been treated by the writers?**_

_**Well join us in our crusade to change Season 5 before it's on paper and the writers f##k it up. There are a number of ways to join and help out the cause.**_

_**Sign this petition: h t t p : / / w w w . I p e t I t I o n s . c o m / p e t I t I o n / s a v e c h u c k a n d b l a I r /**_

_**(Remember to remove the spaces )**_

_**Contact me via message on my profile so I can tell you of other ways to make your voices heard.**_

_****This is a campaign of positivity. We've had enough of people threatening to hurt/ maim/ torture/ kill Chuck on message boards, and articles. We are not going down to that level. The people in charge aren't going to take notice of these people, but if we keep our cool and appeal to their brains, we might be the ones they listen to. **_

_**Tell all your friends who love Chuck/ Blair/ Chair as well. And if you're a Derena fan, hey sign up too unless you want your ship to sink for 'Dair'.**_

_**Well that's it for me! As a special "Thankyou" here is an extra long chapter, with some of the good stuff! :blush: Rated M.**_

_**I'm getting desperate & noticed that EDs been spending a lot of time in the Trousedale Club in LA, hmmm I wonder what airfares cost these days? So, if you see a 5ft tall brunette with intent and lust in her eyes say "Hi!"**_

**No I definitely don't own Gossip Girl, as if I did we would have these two epic characters in the hole they've been put in at the moment (Bring It On Season 5!)**

Blair Waldorf was a fucking bitch. She not only knew this fact, she revelled in it and was perversely proud of it. She spent the rest of the school day slinking in and out of shadows that Chuck had no idea existed. The danger of being caught out by Chuck was turning her on like nothing else before, and she began to take more risks to increase the level of her arousal.

The game would only last as long as she wanted to torture him, so she began letting him see a quick glance of her before she quickly disappeared. When she dashed behind the statue in the alcove she peeked out and saw him rush by, then walk back minutes later with a frown on his face. She then upped the ante by spraying her perfume near his locker minutes before he was let out of class, and hiding in the janitor's closet nearby so she could see his reaction. Chuck went on the alert as he approached his locker, spinning around in all directions in case she was still within his range, but there was no chestnut hair, no ruby red lips anywhere. The deliciously frantic look in his eyes almost made her come then and there, but she still had one more plan carefully crafted to get the outcome she desired.

The final fracture she planned was having Serena and Dan talk about her after placing themselves within hearing distance of Chuck. She knew at this point he would be unable to help himself; he would be driven to approach them, which was exactly what she wanted.

Serena covertly looked out the corner of her eye, and could see that Chuck was inwardly debating on whether or not to approach her. She lowered her voice to a whisper now so Chuck couldn't hear the rest of their conversation.

"20 bucks says he's over here in the next five minutes."

"Serena there's no fucking way Chuck Bass is going to act so desperate, and ask where the hell Blair is."

"20 bucks says he will Dan, and if he's here in 3 you're giving me head in the janitor's closet for a week."

"Is that supposed to be a reward or a punishment?"

"Are you taking the bet or not? 30 seconds left for you to decide.

"Fuck yeah, but if I win you're giving _me_ head in the janitor's for a week."

"Done!"

"Serena? I don't know if you remember me at all, I mean it has been five years, but I thought I'd come and say hello. I'm Chuck Bass."

Serena smiled at the sound of Chucks voice, turned around to Dan and raised her eyebrows while sticking out her tongue suggestively to him; she then turned back around to Chuck.

"Chuck…? "She drawled his name out as though she hadn't the least idea who he was. She decided that it wasn't fair for Blair to have all the fun. She turned to Dan who was currently leafing through her Victoria's Secret catalogue, not the least worried about losing the bet.

"Dan do you remember Chuck?"

"Serena, you know I've only been here for two years. Didn't you hear the guy say he hasn't been here for five?"

Serena was _not_ impressed at Dan's unwillingness to play along and grabbed the catalogue out of his hand, rolling it up and slapping him on the side of the head with it."

"Bad Dan!"

Dan swore and muttered that he was going off to find Nate. Chuck's jaw fell as he watched this scene take place in front of him. He shook the stunned look off his face as he noticed Serena had turned and was looking straight at him. So much planning was going on behind those seemingly vacant, smiling eyes, and he knew now why Blair had claimed this girl as her best friend.

"Chuck… Chuck.. Let me think. Hmmm, now you mention it I _can_ seem to remember a Chuck, but I really don't think it could be you. The Chuck I'm thinking of was an absolute hell raiser well ahead of his time. In fact he and one of my old friends were caught about to lose their cherries at a Thanksgiving party when they were eleven. Poor Georgie, I haven't heard from her years… I wonder what happened to her."

"If you're talking about Georgina Sparks then I can assure you that she is doing very well. She spent five years at Penance, and is currently attending boarding school in Connecticut_. __"_

_Serena tucked away that piece of information; sure that she could seduce Georgie back to the dark side at a later date. _

_"Well, well…so you are ____the __Chuck Bass. I must admit I never thought you'd turn out to be such a pillar of society. But then again maybe there's a little bit of the wild child in there still."_

_Chuck frowned at the last part of Serena's conversation, as there were definitely no wild parts left from a past he'd taken great pains to forget._

_"Serena, I actually heard you mention Blair's name before, and I was wondering if you'd seen her since this morning."_

Serena almost burst out laughing at the growing desperation she heard in Chuck's voice. The bitch had done it! One day and she had driven this seemingly normal boy to the brink. What the hell would she be able to do to a lesser mind?

"Oh Blair!" Serena tried to look as sympathetic as possible as she didn't want to be the focus of Blair's anger if she caused the plan to fail, "She really hasn't had a good day today. She's probably hiding out until all the fuss about this morning's Gossip Girl blast dies down."

"But have you seen _he_r, do you know _where_ she is?" Chuck's tone was becoming more urgent as he was denied the information he wanted from Serena.

"Well I haven't got her schedule memorized or anything, but I suppose I could give you her phone number, and you could give her a call if you wanted to."

"You have her phone number? That would be great, thank you so much."

Chuck took out his phone and stored the number into his contacts. He waited until he moved over to the St Jude's side of the school before calling Blair's phone. Chuck felt like he was almost willing the phone to ring, until he got Blair's voicemail.

"Leave a message and I might listen to it." Chuck heard the click and immediately started uncharacteristically babbling.

"Blair it's me, Chuck. I've been trying to get hold of you today. I mean, I really think we need to talk… about Saturday night I mean. Could you please call me back? Look anytime that's good for you just….", and with that the machine cut him off.

"Shit!"

Chuck Bass swore for the first time in five years.

This week had only just begun but he was already looking at a lengthy amount of time in the confessional, and he had no doubt that Blair Waldorf might be the case of a few more reasons before Saturday morning came around.

Blair skipped out of her final class 15 minutes early when she informed her chemistry teacher, a 52 year old bachelor, that she was suffering _women's problems_. After looking at her like she had announced she was on crack cocaine he motioned her hastily out the door.

The hallways and courtyards were silent, and Blair practically skipped down the stairs, knowing that Chuck would be waiting in vain for her outside the gates after classes finished. He would then turn up at her penthouse, but Blair would be at Serena's where she could hear all the details of S's encounter with Chuck today. She took her phone out of her bag and there was the missed call she knew would be there. She saved the number and entered Chuck's name against it so she could screen her calls from now on. When Blair Waldorf declared war on you, nothing survived except the cockroaches.

It was after 6.30pm when Blair arrived home at her penthouse, after having sent Serena on a scouting mission to see whether there was any sign of Chuck or his limo. After racing in, her heart was beating outrageously fast, and she wondered if she should consider a future spying for the government.

She changed out of her Constance uniform and slipped on her black baby doll slip. She looked at herself in the mirror, imagining how Chuck would react if he walked into her room right now. Would all those vows of chastity be shed as quickly as he might shed their clothes.

She lay back on her bed, finally able to review the events of the day. Everything had gone as planned, but the plan had left her frustrated and aching with unfulfilled lust. The adrenaline rush from frustrating Chuck had backfired on her, and she stretched her body out on the bed trying to decide which method to employ to take care of her problem. The sound of Madonna singing "Like a Virgin" started coming out of her bag. Blair smiled and jumped off the bed, racing to grab her phone before it went through to voicemail.

"Hello." She answered with a hesitant tone in her voice, as though she didn't know exactly who was on the other end of this conversation.

"Blair." Chuck almost felt his legs give out from under himself as relief poured through his body. After taking a deep breath he tried to collect himself but now he had Blair on the phone he realised he had no idea what to say to her.

"Who is this? " Blair tried to get Chuck to stop thinking and start reacting instead. She needed him to play off the script she had devised for this point of the game, so her second plan of attack could be deemed a success.

"Blair, its Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"Yes. Look Blair, I don't know if you've checked your messages lately but I've been trying to get in touch with you." Chuck sounded slightly annoyed at this, as though she had been deliberately avoiding him.

Blair immediately became snippy at Chuck's tone of voice. Yes she may have been deliberately avoiding him, but he should be begging for an ounce of her attention.

"For your information _Charles, _my phone was left at home today. I haven't exactly been thinking straight these last few days, now if you'll excuse me I'm really not up to your accusations at the moment."

With that Blair hung up the phone. She kept it in her hand and within 25 seconds it rang again. She waited until Madonna recited the lyrics '..touched for the very first time..', to answer it, knowing that it went to voice mail after that.

"Chuck, I don't know how I can make myself clearer…"

Chuck cut her off "_Blair, I need to know_!" The anguish in her voice would have moved a lesser human being, and Blair did suffer from a second of weakness, but then she shook her head and continued on with her plan.

"What did you need to know Chuck?"

"I need to know what happened on Saturday night."

Part two of her plan was now complete. She had convinced Chuck that something had happened between them, and he was begging her to tell him what that consisted of. Blair climbed back on her bed and lay back, feeling the sheets sliding against her. Her silk baby doll slip slid open at the middle part, framing the lace thong. Her nipples had come to life from the first moment she heard his voice, and the scrape of the matching lace cups drove her to fast track her plan. She needed this now, and if she couldn't have him in person, than she would have him by proxy. Just enough to keep her satisfied till her victory was complete.

"What do mean you want me to tell you what happened on Saturday night? If you want to indulge in some dirty talk over the phone, you'll have to find some other girl. I'm not going to stroke your ego by telling you how fantastic you were, and how much I loved everything you did. "

_Come on Chuck, you know you can't resist asking now_, thought Blair.

"You don't understand Blair. I can't remember, I can't remember anything that happened."

She had him now. With every word Chuck uttered the trap she had laid down ensnared him deeper. His utter confusion was the most satisfying thing she could ever have imagined.

_You're all mine now, _ Blair inwardly purred_, and I'm going to show you heaven_.

"Oh my God, you don't remember what we did….. to each other?"

Chuck closed his eyes and sighed deeply; what had he done in his sleep deprived state?

"Blair, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't any consolation to you, but I was exhausted after arriving home that day and I'm sure, if I was in my right mind, that nothing would have happened."

"Let me get this straight, if you had not been so out of your mind, there is no way you would have looked at me twice?"

Chuck sat down on his bed, realising too late how badly his words could be taken. He bit down on his lip and carefully choose his words.

"No Blair, of course not. It's just that I would have had a measure of control over my baser urges than I obviously did. There would be no way that I would have allowed myself to take advantage of you."

"But you didn't Chuck. Take advantage of me that is. I mean, I know that it seems strange, but what we did… what we did to each other… it didn't seem wrong. It felt I'd always known you, that I could trust you… but I suppose that makes me sound like a stupid fool, doesn't it."

"Blair, I just don't know what to say to you. What did I do… what did we do. It's driving me crazy knowing I did something. Look can I come over and see you; maybe you can give me some idea of what happened between us."

"Did you really want to know what happened?"

"Of course I do. Wouldn't you, if you were in my position?"

"I suppose. But Chuck I don't think I could tell you if you were right here in front of me. I'd be too embarrassed."

Blair smiled wickedly.

"Would you be able to tell me now? Maybe with me not being there, it'd make it easier, not having to see my face."

"Well I suppose I could try… but do you want to know everything, no matter what?"

Chuck wanted to say no.

"Of course… no matter what."

"Ok, but you better sit down, this may take a while."

Chuck went to the switch and turned off the light in his bedroom, as he had a feeling that there were some things about to be said that might be better faced in the dark. He made his way back to his bed and lay down, taking a calming breath before returning to the conversation.

"Ok Blair, I'm ready."

"Well as you might remember, I was massaging your head because you were so exhausted, and yours muscles were knotted so tight. I'd turned the lights down to help you relax, and before I knew it you'd fallen asleep."

"Then how did we.."

"Chuck, this is hard enough for me as it is..

"Forgive me, go on."

Blair closed her eyes and let her imagination roam, imagining the way she had thought that night would originally conclude. She realised she might have to tone it down a bit, so she didn't scare him off, otherwise she'd never end up being able to seal the deal and win the bet.

"Anyway you fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake you as you were obviously so exhausted, so I must have dozed off too. I don't know how long we were asleep, but everything was quiet, so the party downstairs must have finished, and when I opened my eyes, there you were.

Your face was against my neck, and your lips were kind of … I don't know, kind of nuzzling me. Then you started kissing my neck, it was really sweet, really soft.

And then you started kissing my jaw, and my eyes, my temples… just all over my face I suppose. It was like a dream so I closed my eyes … it was all happening like a dream. After a while you just stopped, and I could hear your breathing, and I opened my eyes, but yours were closed. You just took this great big breath and when you let it out, you kissed me."

Chuck unconsciously licked his lips, wondering what Blair's must have felt like when he kissed them. He began to experience the first stirrings of frustration as he realised that he wanted to remember what it had felt like to do everything she had told him had happened.

"Go on Blair, it's ok."

"Well you kissed me, and I kissed you back. It was really.. great I suppose. I'm pretty sure you must have felt so too because we just kept kissing, and then you had your arms around me. You were holding me so tight, and it felt like it was just you and me, that we were the only two people in the world. You probably think that sounds silly, don't you?"

A feeling of warmth came over Chuck as he listened to Blair.

"No Blair, it doesn't sound silly at all."

"Well, then you put your hand against my cheek and said my name and we started kissing again. I must admit that the kissing did get more intense, and well you are a really good kisser.

Then the next thing I knew both of our hands were in each other's hair, as if we were trying to make sure that the other person didn't pull away, so it didn't end. Everything happened so fast after that.."

Blair noticed her breathing had started to become more laboured as she found herself getting caught up in the story. She closed her eyes tight and placed her hand against her stomach as she took a deep breath before she went on.

"Blair, are you still there?"

Chuck had found himself caught up in Blair's words, and as each new development was relayed to him, he found that part of his body warming up. His mind was torn between wanting and needing to know it all, but the fear of what that knowledge would reveal.

"Yes Chuck I'm still here. Are you sure you want me to go on?"

Chuck realised that no matter what, he had to know what happened, and he couldn't ignore it.

"Yes Blair I'm sure."

Well I don't know who made the first move but suddenly we were all over each other. My hands were undoing your shirt, and you had pulled up my dress, and we never stopped kissing. It was me who took your belt off Chuck; I mean I didn't want you to think that you forced anything on me or anything. Then... Ok I'm just going to say this and I don't want you to say anything else because it's hard enough as it is. Well then your hands were touching my stomach, but then they were in my pants and then my pants were gone, and I...my hands were in yours. "

Blair's hand reached into her thong.

Chuck eyes opened with a start at her statement, and he bit his lip to hold in the words that almost burst out of his mouth. He could feel his penis start to react unconsciously to Blair's words, and the heat grew steadily.

Blair's hand slowly slid inside as she felt the pleasure begin to grow and she lazily flicked her fingertip back and forth along the folds. She stopped when they came to a rest at the top, as she found what she was looking for. She slowly flicked her finger up and down her clit, circling it, teasing it, and teasing herself. Then she started increasing the pressure, increasing her pace, feeling that mindless freedom grow…

"Well then we started touching each other," and I mean I don't know how much you want to know but we… we… well we were kissing, and touching", Chuck felt his arm reach down the side of his leg and he groaned, "and it felt like… well it all went on for a long time."

Chuck felt himself get harder, and his frustration mounted. He gritted his teeth as his mind started picturing Blair's small hand wrapped around him. She was holding him firmly, and then she started moving her hand up and down. The friction would be amazing and he could feel his breathing growing more laboured as her hand worked him faster. She wouldn't stop, and his mind shut off just feeling… feeling her … feeling himself…. the pressure was unbearable… it started down low and he knew what was coming.

"It was like we were insatiable, like we couldn't get enough of each other.. it just went on and on..," Blair bit on her bottom lip, pausing as she felt her mind begin to blank out; her hand was making her body reach out for release. Just a few seconds more, just a few seconds more. Blair lightly pinched her clit and there it was, those colours behind her eyes, that uncontrollable pressure exploding and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.

Chuck heard the moan on the other end of the phone and his eyes blinked open, his teeth grinding against each other. As his eyes opened, he realised that it was not Blair's hand on him, working him to his release. No it was not Blair's hand, it was his own. He looked down memorised as he realised that _he_ had unzipped himself, _he_ had been the one stroking himself, and it was his own hands that were about to provide him with the release that was the only thing that mattered to him. His body stiffened, and he felt the first few strands of come explode out onto his stomach; two more strokes and his hand fell to his side as his groin jerked upwards his brain exploded with the amazing feelings coursing through it.

He lay breathless on his bed, trying to calm his breathing down,

Blair lay on hers; stretching out her body, feelings the pleasurable aftershocks that only a good orgasm could provide you with. She had almost forgotten Chuck was on the phone until she heard the deep groan that was almost enough to make her come again.

Pulling herself together she placed the phone to her ear and took a deep breath.

"Chuck? Are you still there?"

Chuck bit on the inside of his lip, trying to gain some control of his breathing.

"Yes Blair, I'm still here." Chuck knew he sounded breathless, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh, I just wasn't sure. I mean after all the times you've fallen asleep on me, I thought it might have happened again."

"All the times? Blair, I've only fallen asleep on you once. I don't really think that's a lot"

"Oh that's right; I hadn't finished telling you what happened. You see we had been kissing, and touching each other and well _you know_. But all of a sudden you stopped, and I felt you just fall against me like you'd changed your mind. I mean I began to wonder if I had done something wrong, and then that's when I realised."

"You realised what?"

"That you hadn't changed your mind, you'd fallen asleep – again."

Chuck closed his eyes and let out a breath. How did he come to grips with this? He was in an amazingly intimate position with a woman, and he had _fallen asleep_? Had he only been half awake to begin with? Had his mind thought it was dreaming when he had done these things with Blair?

"Blair?"

"Look Chuck, I think that we both need time to think about this. It's probably come as a shock to you, and I know that I really need some time to… I don't know… think I suppose. Maybe tomorrow we could meet for coffee or something. Talk things through after we've had some time to sort things out."

Yeah, time. Ummm … coffee. Tomorrow. I could meet you after school, and we could go from there."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Blair."

Blair hung up her phone and smiled up at the ceiling. She couldn't even find the energy to get up and turn her bedroom light off. Tomorrow could wait; she was too interested in reliving tonight. Using the memories of Chucks voice as she heard him come, as she convinced him that her fantasy was his reality.

One thing she was most definitely sure of, and that was she wanted to make the fantasy a reality for both of them.

**Have loved all your reviews, and will give thankyous next chapter for 4 & 5!**

**You know you love me! **


	7. Chapter 7

Temptation – Chapter 6

**Chapter dedicated to the Amazing Maribells for tapping her virtual fingers on the table and shaming me into getting my butt into gear to get this chapter out. **

**(Little did she know shame turns me and TV Chuck on, so I had some inspiration to finish off the chapter!)**

A really good idea has developed and we are having a slight detour which will be great for the storyline, so please bear with me! (Come on, you know you love me! :winks cheekily over her shoulder: )

Thank you also to the following for reviewing the last 2 chapters:

QueenBee10, socialitegirl, alliecraws, svenjen, lisottina81, Temp02, Blood Red Kiss Of Death (that's how I saw Blair too!), Kumiko212, akasha-is-cool, epicCHAIR, lookinforlove, BassKingdom, syatapandlisten!

Yes Gossip Girl is not mine blah blah blah…. But Ed Westwick is a totally another matter! (I'm calling dibs!)

Blair woke up right at the best part of her dream every time.

Chuck had slowly made his way down her body, pressing kisses to random spots, never letting her know where the next one would land. He had just grazed his nails over the right side of her hip, his finger slowly pushing down her thong…

Her head jerked her away from fantasy Chuck as her alarm brought her crashing back to reality.

"Motherchucker!"

She grinned at her own joke, allowing her arms to stretch out languidly against her headboard. She smiled and began debating whether she should allow fantasy Chuck to have his way with her. Sighing she realised she wanted to look her absolute best today; she had a Bass she wanted to reel in.

Chuck woke up for the fourth time that night and knew he may as well give it up. Every time his head hit the pillow she came to him. Walking through his door, coming to him in his bed; her clothes seemed to melt from her body as she crawled on top of him. He looked up at her as her lips kissed his neck, and he felt himself become as hard as a rock.

"You want me." It was a statement.

Words wouldn't escape his mouth as he watched her straddle his hips. She looked straight into his eyes as she began to lower herself down.

"Have me."

He woke up at this point every time.

Soon enough it was 5:00am and he knew he would be seeing her in a few hours.

Seeing her for the first time since….

He still couldn't believe the events of last night, how he had…. how she had….If they been in the same room at the time, how much further might things had gone? But they already had, hadn't they. He now knew what had happened after the party; and he knew what he had to do now.

Blair met Serena on the Met steps as they had arranged yesterday.

"So did he play along?" Serena was dying to know the outcome of Blair's latest scheme.

"Oh he definitely played!" Blair's mouth curled up in a luxurious smile, as she tensed her thighs together, still debating on whether she should have let fantasy Chuck finish ravishing her.

"B, tell me everything!" Serena squealed like a 14 year old who had just tried on her first pair of Loubotin's.

"Well let's just say that sometimes it's better to find out what pleases you, before you advance onto pleasing someone else."

At first Serena seemed confused at what Blair was trying to tell her, and Blair shook her head thinking that you sometimes had to be blatantly obvious with Serena. Then suddenly dawn broke over Serena's face as understanding came.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged out as Blair's meaning sunk in.

Blair smiled even wider, wishing she had a camera so she could take a picture of crazy eyed Serena at this exact moment. It would have kept her warm on those days when she felt like even her best wasn't as attractive as Serena's thrown together worst.

"Oh he did, and from what I heard on the phone, he definitely knows what pleases him now."

"You had phone sex with Chuck Bass? No fucking way! NO FUCKING WAY!"

Blair's noticed the sleek black limo slowly pass them as it took its sole passenger to the gates of St Jude's. Serena eyed Blair with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Today just got a whole lot more interesting!"

Blair turned towards her, giving her a quick wink before collecting her things together and standing up.

"For both of us S. For both of us."

Blair's classes seem to drag out longer as the day went on. She caught a few glances of Chuck in-between, but never longer than a moment. Lunch was next and Blair was dying to see how this encounter would play out.

Blair was sitting outside with Serena and Dan, who was bitching Blair out about causing Nate to go into drama queen mode.

"I swear if I hear him say your name one more time…."

"Oh Dan it can't be that bad." Serena was laughing at Dan's bad mood.

"I'm just waiting for him to try and have a heart to heart with me and ask why Blair doesn't love him anymore. If I think he's too fat, or not pretty enough."

"Stop whining Humphrey. You may get lucky and end up having him invite you over for a bitches night in. You can eat lots of chocolate, braid each other's hair and gossip about all the pretty girls you'd like to kiss." Blair noticed Chuck emerge from the doors of St Jude's and tried to look as though she was deep in conversation with Serena.

"So S we have to go out to Butter soon. I've been neglecting you so much lately; you probably think I'm the worst friend in the world."

"Blair what's going on? I saw you yest…"

Blair quickly cut off the rest of Serena's sentence with a glare, then looked up and saw Chuck had paused beside her.

"Chuck."

"Blair. I was wondering if I could have word with you if that was possible?"

"OK"

"If you don't mind, could I have a word in private?"

"Why of course Chuck. I'll be back soon guys."

Blair leisurely picked up her bag and walked over to the alcove she had hidden behind the day before.

Chuck developed a sudden fascination with the cuffs of his sleeve as he stopped in front of Blair.

"So Blair, I was wondering if we were still on for coffee this afternoon."

"This is what you wanted to talk to me in private about?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you may have something to say to me, about last night."

"Oh, last night. What we talked about… on the phone."

"Yeah about that…"

"We're still on for coffee Chuck. In fact I'm looking forward to it very much."

Blair looked up into his eyes, the absolute picture of innocence and adoration.

The warmth radiating from her eyes caused him to lose his train of thought as he had more random flashes from their phone conversation and his dream. Blair looking down at him while crawling up his body; Blair kissing his neck; Blair's voice as she moaned out her completion.

"Me too. I'm looking forward to it too." They continued staring at each other for several minutes, neither saying a word until Blair finally broke the silence.

"I suppose I should get back to Serena. She probably thinks I've abandoned her again."

"Yeah, you probably should."

She turned to go then looked back over her shoulder at a confused Chuck.

"Are you coming?"

"Me?

"Yeah you, or is there someone else you think I should be asking?"

"Yeah, alright."

Chuck grabbed his bag and walked back to Dan and Serena, who were currently debating whether or not to see Rufus Humphrey's band, or attend the new club opening. They stopped in mid-conversation as they realised Chuck and Blair had returned together, and that Chuck was staying for lunch.

"Hey Chuck". Serena had a wicked look on her face, and Blair instantly knew she was looking to stir up trouble.

"Hi Serena, Dan."

"So I take it you were able to get in contact with B last night. I hope she didn't make things _too_ _hard _for you."

Chuck had just taken a mouthful of mineral water, but at Serena's words began to choke on the drink. More flashes from last night continued to haunt him.

"You ok man?"

Dan thumped him on the back but Chuck held his hand up to indicate he was ok.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Ah yeah I was able to talk to Blair, Serena."

"So she must have relieved you of all that stress you were carrying around with you yesterday. You're looking much more relaxed today."

Blair rolled her eyes at Serena's attempt at double entendre, and gave her bitch face.

"So have you two decided on where you're going tonight?"

Dan looked over at Serena and knew that one raised eyebrow meant he'd be sleeping alone tonight unless he gave into her wishes.

"Ok we'll hit the club."

Serena leaned over to Dan and snagged his collar, biting on his bottom lip and kissing it better.

"Actually I think we might have a very important place we need to be, which we totally forgot about until two minutes ago. Now we must leave this minute Dan, and unfortunately that will mean that Chuck and Blair will have to keep each other company, maybe converse a little, share anecdotes, stare into each other's eyes, and contemplate the meaning of life!"

Dan laughed and picked up his bag, grabbing Serena around the waist and dragging her towards the doors with him.

"Oh indeed we do."

Blair and Chuck looked at each other confused over what had just transpired between the other two and Blair shook her head.

"Don't bother asking, I don't know and sometimes when I do I really wish I didn't."

Lunch was spent with Blair playing the shy ingénue, sending adoring glances across the table to Chuck. She enquired about how he was settling in and what he thought about St Judes.

Chuck meanwhile was finding it hard to concentrate on what Blair was saying as he took in the girl who had crashed her way into his life, and was surveying the wreckage she had brought. He was becoming obsessed with the way that she bit down on her bottom lip when he spoke to her. He found himself stopping mid-sentence as his brain became unable to process anything else but that lip and how her teeth were calling attention to it, making him want to know what it felt like to bite down upon it, feel its texture and weight. Would she let him take it between his teeth? Maybe take it between his lips and tongue after to soothe the abrasion. He found himself mirroring her, biting down on his own bottom lip until he could feel the light pain caused by his teeth.

He shook his head lightly trying to force himself to keep his attention on the conversation at hand, but he sighed with relief as the lunch break ended.

"So I'll see you after school and we'll take it from there."

Blair looked up at Chuck as he gathered his things together to go back to class.

Chuck looked up at her and tried to give over an aura of confidence he was far from feeling.

"I'll see you there."

Blair sat down with her skinny latte, while Chuck came up behind her sipping slowly on his espresso. He was desperate for the caffeine fix to jolt his brain into more awareness than he had been feeling for most of today. Blair had chosen the cosy corner table, away from all the office workers, and hassled mums who had come in to seek some refuge from the cold weather, and worries of their everyday lives. Blair looked up at Chuck and realised that he was trying, yet again, to think of the most inoffensive way to bring up the events of the night before.

"You don't have to worry about it you know."

"He looked shocked that she had spoken before he had been ready to begin the conversation. He looked up at her warm brown eyes and realised she had been watching him trying to plan out the conversation he wanted to have with her. He felt slightly ashamed that it had been so obvious to her, and resolved to not be so oblivious to her feelings from now on.

"What is it that I shouldn't be so worried about?"

Chuck wanted to make sure there was no confusion about what they were talking about this time, and that they were going to be honest about everything that had happened.

"About how I'm going to react about last night, I mean it's pretty obvious that you regret what happened after the party and last night. So I'm letting you off the hook so that you don't feel some weird obligation to me because you think that you _sullied my reputation."_

Blair had a feeling if she brought a bit of good old fashioned religious gilt into the mix, she might have a chance of bringing Chuck around that much more quickly.

Chuck was left between a rock and a hard place at Blair's statement. On one hand it went against everything that he believed to turn away from Blair after what had transpired between them; but he also was beyond believing that he had been the first recipient of a night of pleasure at Blair's hands, but how could he delicately state this without coming off as an utter bastard?

"Well it's not so much that I feel obligated, but maybe that I think that it wouldn't say much about either of us if we could just forget about what's happened and move on so quickly."

"Well if it's your reputation that you're worried about I wouldn't bother, I promise you I won't be bandying it about school that I'm an easy score who hooks up with guys a few hours after meeting them again for the first time in six years. If I did that I may as well hang an 'Open for business' sign around my neck for goodness sake." Blair brought her best indignant tone of voice to the table and chalked one up for her.

_It's a god given gift this girl has_; Chuck thought to himself, _that every time I have a cynical thought about her, she has the ability to shame me into another truckload of guilt._

"Ok I see what you're saying, and I'm sorry if I've led you to believe that the only reason I've wanted to talk with you, or be around you, is because I feel guilty about what has happened between us. Look how about we do something to maybe turn all of this around?"

"What do you propose?" Blair looked up from her latte with a pouty expression.

Chuck took a deep breath and stood up from the table. He walked a few steps away then turned around and walked back towards the table.

"Hello, my name is Charles Bass, and my friends call me Chuck. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone drinking your coffee, and I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you and maybe we could get to know each other."

Blair sat there in shock. This little conversation had taken a turn she hadn't expected, and she was struck speechless at how to respond to Chuck's changing the script she had schemed out. Very little these days left Blair feeling confounded and confused, and she was even more freaked out when she found herself laughing at his act; not just a fake, pre-planned laugh, but a real laugh that was usually only reserved for Serena's ears.

"And might I have the pleasure of your name?"

Blair shook her head a bit and found she was playing along.

"Blair…. Blair Waldorf."

"Well Blair Waldorf I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, since this is the first time we've met and all, but I was hoping that you might be free tomorrow night to see a movie with me, maybe eat some popcorn, or drink some overly sweet soda."

The smile that had started to form on Blair's lips had progressed to a full on laugh as Chuck went on with his little charade. Even though he had totally changed her tactics around on her, at least here was a chance to put things back in her favour because if she was reading him correctly, Chuck Bass had just asked Blair Waldorf out on a date.

"Well I'm not normally so easy to convince, especially with strange men who approach me in coffee shops, but there's something about you that I can't just put my finger on. It's like I've known you for years even, so I think I'm going to take a chance and say yes to your outrageously bold offer."

As they continued inside the coffee shop to make arrangements to meet for their movie date the next night, alone figure loomed across the road watching the exchange through the window.

Stubbing out the cigarette he had only half finished on the sidewalk, he started off down the street with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked down at the cracks on the pavement he passed, and with each step he felt the anger start building up inside him.

"Bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Please forgive me for being missing in action! I am most definitely finishing this story, and have started to find some more writing inspiration that had deserted me for a while. So thank you to the faithful readers who are still reading this story. Without any further ado here is Chuck and Blair's '1****st**** date!'**

Chuck rushed at Blair, picking her up off her feet and depositing her roughly on the bed. Before she had time to take in the sudden change in his demeanour, she found herself sinking down into the silky soft bedspread. She could feel was his firm weight pinning her down into the mattress, and then he was everywhere. His hands at the side of her waist rubbing up and down, pulling her dress up to the top of her thighs, his mouth descending roughly onto hers. She could only sigh as his open mouth demanded entrance into hers, and she didn't even think twice before immediately yielding to him. His hands dived into her hair taking hold of the sides, directing it to the angle he wanted to try next. His tongue was causing her to imagine what torment it could do to other parts of her body. His tongue lightly flicked inside her mouth, causing her eyelids to twitch and her tongue to fight back. Blair twined her right leg around Chuck's, locking them together as closely as possible, stopping any second thoughts of retreat. Chuck's hands moved through Blair's hair, then back to the sides of her head as he began to suck lightly on her tongue, nipping at it lightly with his teeth. His lips followed, locking with Blair's now in an outright battle for dominance. Blair brought her hands up to the nape of his neck, caressing and massaging his hair there, then moving down to his firmly defined shoulders, feeling them flex beneath her touch. Feeling all the unleashed power beneath her hands was making her light headed, and she gave up the struggle, allowing Chuck to do whatever he liked, wherever he liked.

**3 Hours Previously**

Blair was just about ready, and Chuck was due to arrive in 15 minutes. Taking a last minute inventory of how she looked, she turned herself around in front of the mirror, checking for any flaw in her appearance. Patting down a couple of flyaway hairs she nodded to herself and turned towards her dressing table. Her black dress was deceptively simple until your eye was drawn to the intricate beading around the neckline and cap sleeves. She dabbed her perfume behind all the pulse points she wanted Chuck to take notice of, and smiled while thinking about the night ahead. Picking up her bag she only placed three things inside; her purse, her emergency makeup repair kit, and a strip of three condoms. Blair Waldorf was now ready for her date with Chuck Bass.

Chuck was promptly in the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse two minutes before he was due to collect Blair for their date. He found himself staring at the floor, trying to remember in which alternate universe he had thought that going out on a date with Blair had been a good idea. He wasn't used to going out on dates, and considering what had previously taken place between them, he couldn't help but feel that tonight was already doomed to failure.

The click of shoes descending down the stairway drew his gaze from the floor up to the person he had been waiting for. The first thing he noticed was her shoes, and he found himself wondering how women could balance themselves on heels that high. They must be four inches at least, and covered in black crystals glittering in the light. Her slim legs were encased in the sheerest of black silk stockings which stopped mid-thigh where the flirty hemline of her dress swung lightly with the movement of her steps. It draped itself over her body lovingly until he noticed the beading at the top which kept his attention on her décolletage and face. She was looking straight at him now with her left eyebrow raised slightly.

"I take it you approve?"

He realised he had been silent for longer than could be deemed appropriate, but Blair seemed to be robbing him of any type of coherent speech every time he came into contact with her.

"You look …ah… beautiful."

A smile was bestowed on Chuck that once again left him not knowing where to go from there.

"So you never did tell me which movie we are seeing tonight. I trust that you are not someone who indulges in teen smut fests?"

"I think that would most definitely be a safe assumption." Chuck deadpanned with a smirk escaping the corner of his mouth,

"Well then I'm going to leave myself totally in your hands."

Blair was matching him smirk for smirk, as she walked towards the penthouse lift. Taking a black velvet coat out of the closet, she passed it to Chuck.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, it is a touch chilly out."

As Chuck placed the coat over her shoulders she pulled backwards so she lightly rested on his chest. She took a couple of deep breaths and let her head fall to the side so it connected with his shoulder. Eyes closed, absorbing the moment, the closeness and heat that they drew from each other. After a couple of deep breaths Blair tied the belt and turned around to face Chuck.

"Ready?"

"Somehow I don't think anyone will ever be ready for you _Waldorf_."

"I think you might be a contender _Bass_."

Chuck raised his eyebrow at her throwing back his banter back at him. He wasn't used to this flirtatious interaction with women, but he was enjoying it more than he ever thought he would. Who would have ever thought the day would come when Chuck Bass would be going on a date with Blair Waldorf, and liking it.

The limo was warm to combat the chilly New York weather, and Blair allowed herself to sink back into the plush leather interior. Her head rolled to the side to see Chuck murmur some instructions to his driver.

"So Bass where are you whisking me away to?"

"Not too far."

It didn't take long until the limo stopped at the 85th Street Movie Theatre, which was sporting a 'Closed' sign out the front.

Blair turned to Chuck and sighed.

"Well I hope you've got a backup plan because I don't think this is your night."

Chuck just smiled at her as the driver opened the side door while he made his way outside. Blair saw him hold his hand out to her, waiting to help her out of the limo and she made her way over. Chuck clasped her hand and helped her over to the entrance of the small theatre where a nervous young teenager appeared.

"Is everything prepared?" Chuck questioned.

"Yes Mr Bass."

The nervous teenager led Chuck and Blair through the doors, locking them behind him. The cinema was quiet except for the sound of the concession stand music, and the smell of freshly made popcorn. Blair smiled over at Chuck and raised her eyebrow as she realised the effort he must have put into planning this for their date.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't have to put up with any inconsiderate moviegoers tonight Bass?"

"Well there are some things that are definitely priceless. Popcorn, Waldorf?"

With that he drew her over to the concession stand where he grabbed them some popcorn before ushering her into the cinema.

"So what are we seeing tonight?"

"Well I must admit that was a dilemma for me, as I wasn't exactly sure what you preferred, so I asked an expert."

"Serena."

"Serena" Chuck agreed.

"So what did Serena suggest?"

"You'll see soon enough."

With a small gesture of his hand the lights of the cinema darkened and the screen sprang to life.

Blair almost laughed when she realised what movie Serena had suggested to Chuck.

_Oh Serena_, Blair inwardly giggled, _it's almost as if you want to lose our bet_.

Blair made herself comfortable in her seat as the story of Allie Hamilton and Noah Calhoun came to life on the screen in front of her. As the scenes changed from their love story to their separation, Blair found herself too caught up in the story of **The Notebook** to notice that she had become the object of date's attention.

Chuck had been watching the movie with less trepidation than he had thought he would, and had even started to become interested in the romantic storyline. Then after one glance in Blair's direction he found that there were things that were even more entrancing right there in front of him. He had thought that the emotions being displayed on the screen were a credit to the actors, but looking at the emotions sweeping across his date's face had left him frozen to the spot. His previous analysis of Blair had seemed to be unshakeable, and yet he was left now with the knowledge that maybe he still had a lot to learn about this woman. He noticed a single tear start to slowly make its way out of the right corner of her eye and her mouth start to mime the words being spoken on the screen.

_It wasn't over, it still isn't over_.

Then the smallest smile formed at the edges of her mouth as the love scene unfolded on the screen. Blair's eyes glanced over in his direction then, and they became locked in a silent tug of war, neither of them saying a word, but neither of them moving an inch. Chuck's breathing slowed down as he seemed to come to some sort of decision about whatever was racing through his mind.

"Did you want to..." he began.

"Let's go." Blair answered him without even hearing the end of the question, but knowing it anyway.

After assuring the staff that everything was to their satisfaction, even though they were leaving before the end, they found themselves on their way back to Blair's penthouse. Without any discussion they both entered the lift and made their way up to her room, neither willing to break the stained tension that held them unable to even accidently touch the other. Blair stopped a few feet away from her bed, facing away from Chuck. Trying to breathe in and out slowly, willing her nerves to stop being so damned stupid. She was Blair Waldorf, she was as far from a virgin as you could possibly get. Chuck was just a bet, a bet that she was about to win. Opening her eyes, she straightened her neck, licked her dry lips, and turned around.

**Present**

His arms sent her brain into lustful overdrive, feeling the muscles tensing as he held himself above her. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips trace every single inch of her neck. Her face had already been mapped and memorised, and her brain urged her to guide his mouth down towards her breasts. Even thinking about the moment when his mouth would descend down onto her nipples made her wetter, and tighter than she already was. Her back arched up into him as she raised herself up to him, his mouth now finding the neckline of her dress. His eyes looked straight into hers, and she immediately knew he was inwardly debating whether or not he should continue. Her rebellion was instantaneous, as there was no way on this earth he was leaving this bedroom without her knowing what it was like to have him inside her. Her hands quickly reached to the hem of her dress and dragged it up and over her head.

Chuck's mouth fell open; he couldn't even remember what he had been thinking about before. All he could see was Blair. Blair covered in a deep red, sheer bra that barely contained her breasts. A bra so sheer, that she might as well have been wearing nothing at all. So sheer that he found his finger tracing its way along the edge of her nipples that were straining at their containment. His finger moved on to the other, and he didn't notice Blair flick at the hook between her breasts until suddenly his finger was touching flesh. The shock of feeling the tight skin of her nipple caused him to groan as his erection went from semi to rock hard. His cool finger continued to swirl around and her breathing caught as she placed her hands at the back of his head and guided his mouth down to her. As his nose touched her skin first as he took a deep breath and the smell fuelled his erection even further. His lips touched her next, and before he could stop himself his mouth opened, and he tasted her. He swirled his tongue around, feeling the hardness against it, feeling her hands caress the back of his head as she arched her back up to him. She moved her chest and then his mouth was dragged away from her right to the left breast. He lapped away at the warm flesh, pulling at it, sucking, lightly, biting at it as though it was all the nourishment he needed. He couldn't get enough of her, as his body sank down into hers. Her legs opened, and his groin sank lower until it came into contact with hers. Even though his pants were still on he knew she had felt how hard he was, and she groaned at the contact, arching herself up further into him. Her hands came between them as she began kissing him again, all the while trying to undo the shirt buttons that had become a barrier from feeling her chest against his. His mind was cloudy as images of Blair filled it, and then he found himself turned on his back, and his eyes closed as he felt her hands making their way down his chest. He knew when his shirt was untucked from his pants, when his belt was thrown to the floor, and when his zipper was opened. He held his breath as her finger touched the band of his boxers, then slowly made their way down the silk, rising up the mountain of his erection, as her nail lightly scraped down the other side. He felt her shimmy further down the end of the bed as she placed her fingers into the sides of his pants and start to drag them down as far as she could. As they caught at the hips he knew he had to lift himself to further her cause. If he did this, he knew he would not be leaving this room before morning, and this time he would remember everything. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. Her eyes were dark, her mouth was open, and she was waiting for him. He looked at her for a second longer, and then lifted his hips up off the bed. Her mouth closed and she yanked his pants and boxers down.

He waited for something else to happen, and then she was straddling his hips. The only thing that was separating them was a whisper fine barrier of sheer red. He felt the graze of the material that prevented him from feeling all of her. Blair raised her hips slightly and began to sway back and forth, teasing him, watching the pleasurable pain cross his face. She bit down on her bottom lip as she locked her gaze with him, neither able to look away. Then all at once she crushed her hips down, trapping his cock between her and his stomach. The line they had been walking along had finally been crossed, and it was finally too much for Chuck to bear. Within seconds Blair found herself on her back, crushed against her bed. Seconds later her sixty dollar pair of panties lay shredded on the floor of her bedroom. Looking directly at each other Chuck placed his hands on her cheeks, kissed her. Seconds later he was finally inside her, both of them left speechless for probably the first time in their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note this chapter does mention sexual themes in detail.**

**It will be Rated M! If you are not comfortable reading things of a sexual nature, bypass this chapter.**

With all the goodness coming our way, I have been inspired to continue with this story. After re-reading my previous chapters I will probably edit them later on, as I can see a lot of flaws from my perspective. That will have to come later though, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Much love and looking forward to an enjoyable Season 6!

He came to with the abrupt clarity that he wasn't in his own bed. The naked girl in his arms was one of several clues to this fact.

Chuck had spent the last hour trying to come to terms with the events of last night. He had slept with Blair Waldorf – _Blair Waldorf_! He had in fact lost his virginity to her, and spent most of last night making up for lost time.

It was hard for him to reconcile his view of himself yesterday, and the difference one day had brought. What was it about this woman that had led him to abandon his very vocal views and moral integrity?

He felt her move slightly in his arms and froze, terrified that she would wake up before he had come to some kind of peace with the events of the last 24 hours. He looked down at her and couldn't see any trace of the tiny terror that had dogged his every step since he returned to Manhattan such a short time ago. In sleep her face was devoid of the calculating planning that was present in her every look. She looked softer, more like the girl she probably would have grown to be if she had been born into a more normal existence. A smudge of mascara under her eye made him smile, as he knew she would have been horrified to be seen in such an imperfect state.

It served no purpose for him to spend hours lamenting what had happened, but he needed to know where he …no where _they_ went from here. Was this it, would it all finish between them after one night? Were they dating? Dare he say it were they girlfriend and boyfriend?

His mind kept going to last night.

His initial shock at the moment he was finally inside her.

The warmth and wetness of her, which made him feel even more turned on. When he drew back the first time he wondered if it was all too much, but then he caught her biting her top lip again. After that he found himself letting his body take control. He knew that he wasn't going to last very long as his excitement was building up too quickly. This experience was so unexpected, and so daunting at times. The taste of her breasts was like nothing he had ever known before. It was the feeling of having them inside his mouth, of feeling her immediate reaction to his sucking on them. Her eyes closed and he held her breast in his hand discovering what caused her to moan more. The softness of her breast, so warm and sweet on his lips took over every thought he was having. He wanted to spend a long time discovering the different things he could to make her nipples feel as hard as they were now.

He became a bit more aware of his surroundings when he felt her push his shoulder and turn him onto his back.

"Later."

Then she was on top of him, and she really did look like the magnificent goddess he had dreamed about so many times.

Her legs straddled the sides of his hips and she leant backwards slightly holding onto his hips for leverage. He felt her pull him with her, and the stretch inside him brought a silent groan as he felt himself go harder.

She lifted herself off him and he grabbed at her hands, wondering if she had changed her mind.

She smiled at him.

She kept her eyes on him as she made her way down between his legs. She opened up his thighs to make room for her, never taking her eyes off him. Then she grabbed his penis and pulled it upward. There were no words, and her eyes were still glued to his. Her finger slid up his length, finding the vein, which pulsed with the blood rush. She reached the top and then followed the path around the head, her nail slightly scrapping the edge as it followed. She then found the opening, and dipped her finger in as far as she could.

His breath caught at that and he didn't know if it was possible to die from having sex. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was possibly having a heart attack.

He then noticed that she had placed his penis between her breasts and was raising herself up and down, effectively stroking him with them. The contrast between the softness of her breast and his hardness was mesmerising to watch. The sight stirred thoughts of other parts of her he wanted to feel stroking his penis. As if she could read his mind, she poked her tongue out during a downward stroke and licked at the drop that had come out of him. She swallowed it, and on the next downward stroke licked across the top of the head. She paused slightly and lowered her lips to take the top entirely into her mouth. The tempo increased and she went further and further down each time until he found her taking him in completely.

Her tongue was swiping in a zigzag motion as it went down, and she began to suck him firmly. The feeling of being inside her mouth was entirely different from what he had previously felt. Her tongue was active, and she used her teeth to clip the edge of the head as she travelled up.

He felt his body temperature rise, and he his head felt tight. His body tensed up, and Blair must have realised what was happening because in a flash she had pulled herself up and resumed her position straddling his hips.

"Not this time baby. I want the first time inside of me."

With that she took him inside again and began to increase the pace till his eyes closed with the pleasure he was experiencing. His mouth fell open, but no words came out. There were no words he could articulate to express the feelings that were making him feel like he was about to explode from the tension and pleasure. Just when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he felt it happen. He felt his body release with a pleasure pain that was like nothing he could describe. His body took over and the rush of liquid out of him made him feel like his body was falling down from a building. He couldn't control what was happening, and suddenly he felt Blair clenching tightly around him. As she squeezed him he felt one last burst of adrenaline before his head fell back against the bed. Blair fell forward onto him, and he limply flung his right arm around her back.

The last thought that he could remember was there was no going back from this.


End file.
